


Summer Night Snacks • Grilled Cheese

by journalingotaku



Series: Summer Night Snacks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Food, Food Metaphors, Humor, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Romance, Slice of Life, Timeline What Timeline, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalingotaku/pseuds/journalingotaku
Summary: Heiße, schlaflose Sommernächte. In der Stadt, die niemals schläft, existieren zwei Leute, die den selben Grund haben, wach zu sein: Hunger & Hitze.





	Summer Night Snacks • Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Vor ein, zwei Tagen wurde seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meine Muse geküsst - und siehe da, 3 Stunden später ist das, was eigentlich hätte ein Drabble sein sollen, schon ein kleines Baby entsprungen! Gerade, als ich dabei war, diese Fic fertig zu schreiben, kamen mir Ideen für Sequels, also: Viel Spaß [: Diese Story ist [für meine Verhältnisse] sehr unschuldig - aber ich glaube, das wird sich noch schnell genug ändern!

Es war einer dieser komischen, schwül-warmen Sommernächte, die es schafften, dass das sonst noch so angenehm kühle Bettzeug an einem klebte und man nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Diese Nächte, in denen es weder half, die ganze Nacht die Fenster zum Lüften offen zu lassen oder die Klimaanlage auf Maximum zu stellen. Ekelhaft, wirklich. Denn wer wollte es bei so einem grausamen, warmen Wetter riskieren, sich gar zu erkälten?

Genau solche Nächte nutzte ein gewisser, schlafloser Anthony Edward Stark, welcher besser bekannt war als “Iron Man” um in seiner Werkstatt an seinem neuesten Mark zu basteln. Wo andere sich also schlaflos in New York von einer Arschbacke auf die nächste rollten, liebte der dunkelhaarige Mann nichts mehr, als sich nächtelang um die Freuden des “Bastelns” zu kümmern.

Denn nicht nur, dass Tony sich so ungestört und ohne neugierige Blicke um seine neuesten Kreationen kümmern konnte, er musste sich außerdem vor niemanden rechtfertigen, dass er schon stundenlang nichts von sich hören ließ oder seine letzte Mahlzeit vor über 14 Stunden aus einem Lachsbagel bestand, den irgendjemand unbeschriftet im Gemeinschaftskühlschrank zurückließ. Bei dem Gedanken an jenen rührte sich allerdings Tonys Magen lautstark zu Wort und ein lautes Gähnen hallte durch die Workstation. Okay, 14 Stunden ohne wirklich was zu essen und nur heißer Kaffee zwischendurch waren vielleicht doch etwas wenig, um ehrlich zu sein.

•

Wem die ganze Hitze ebenfalls überhaupt nicht zusagte, war ein gewisser blonder Supersoldier namens Steven Grant Rogers, welcher gerade eben, ziemlich schweißgebadet aufwachte. Zwar hatte er sich mittlerweile einigermaßen daran gewöhnt, dass er in dem riesigen Gebäude nie ganz alleine war, aber trotzdem zuckte er heftig zusammen, als er FRIDAYs automatisierte Stimme in seinem Schlafzimmer widerhallen hörte: “Alles in Ordnung, Mister Rogers?”

“J-ja, mir geht’s gut, danke, FRIDAY”, stammelte Steve unbeholfen und rollte sich erneut in der Fötusstellung zur Seite. Nach nicht mal zehn Sekunden wurde diese allerdings gewechselt und er hatte nun seine Decke seitlich umklammert. Diese Position änderte der Blonde wiederum augenblicklich, als er merkte, dass sein weißes T-Shirt komplett durchgeschwitzt war und an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper klebte. “Ew”, murmelte der Schlaflose, bevor er sich in seinem Bett gerade aufrichtete und sein Shirt von seinem klebrigen Körper abstreifte.

Mit einem beinahe perfekten Drei-Punkte-Schuss landete das vorerst ungeliebte Teil in dem naheliegenden Wäschekorb am Fuße seines Bettgestells und Steve grinst triumphierend. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Wen versuchte Steve Rogers hier gerade zu beeindrucken? Steves feuchter Schweiß haftete an ihm, wie ein lästiger Stalker, darum war es erstmal Zeit für den blonden Helden zu duschen. Pfeif drauf, ob es gerade 3:46 morgens  war.

•

“FRIDAY, Blutzucker?”, fragte Tony abgehackt in den Raum, seinen Handrücken an seiner etwas verschwitzten Stirn abwischend. Augenblicklich fühlte er ein leichtes Pieksen in seinem rechten Zeigefinger, welches indizierte, dass gerade sein Wert gemessen wurde.  “Sir, Ihr Blutzuckerwert liegt bei etwa bei 36 Milligramm pro Deziliter - ich empfehle Ihnen, dringend eine Pause einzulegen und etwas zum Essen zu sich zu nehmen, da sonst Ihr Verletzungsrisiko aufgrund Ihrer aufkommenden Müdigkeit sichtlich zunehmen kann”, kam die prompte Antwort der A.I.. “Na gut”, murmelte Tony und schleppte sich in die Küche. Bevor seine wertvolle Produktivitätszeit darunter litt, machte er sich dann doch lieber etwas zu futtern.

Mit einem kurzen Blick in den Kühlschrank, stellte Tony fest, dass sich lediglich etwas Cheddar, Butter und langweiliges Toastbrot in jenem befanden. Also wurde es wohl seine ultimative Leibspeise seit er die Cambridge University in London besuchte: Der gute alte Grilled Cheese.

Also holte der eigens ernannte Genie, Milliardär, Playboy und Philanthrop eine der beschichteten Pfannen aus den im schwarzen Marmor vertäfelten Küchenschränken und packte sie auf die linke, oberste Induktionsherdplatte. Schnell wurde die Herdplatte zur Hälfte aufgedreht, eine Seite des Toasts gebuttert und mit Cheddar belegt. Daraufhin machte es sich der Toast in der Keramikpfanne gemütlich. “FRIDAY, sag mir, wenn die Schätzchen gewendet gehören”, wies Tony der künstlichen Intelligenz an, welches kurz und knapp bejaht wurde. Fein, dann konnte er sich zumindest etwas die Beine auf seinem Balkon mit der einzigartigen Sicht über New York vertreten. Dachte sich der Dunkelhaarige zumindest.

•

Ach, wie fein, dass Tony Stark wenigstens dieses Mal beim Design der Räumlichkeiten daran gedacht hat, dass jedes mit einem eigenen, schalldichten Badezimmer ausgestattet worden ist. Denn jeder Avenger, Vortragende und auch sonst jeder Gast, der sich länger als 2 Nächte hier aufhielt, wurde mit diesem Annehmlichkeiten belohnt. Dass sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber gerade mal vier Leute (ihm eingerechnet) innerhalb des Headquarters befanden, kam Steve ebenfalls zu Gute.

Aber eines störte Steve enorm - sofern man es als “Störung” betrachten konnte - wenn man Hunger bekam, musste man sich trotzdem in die Küche begeben. Zwar war das tagsüber ganz nett, dass man sich so mit seinen Kollegen austauschen konnte, aber gerade mitten in der Nacht wollte er niemanden aus seiner Ruhe reißen. Auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson und Tony Stark nichts so schnell wecken konnte. Wenn Tony, die ewige Nachteule, überhaupt schon am Schlafen war.

Bei dem Gedanken an Tony musste Steve schmunzeln, denn mittlerweile hatte er sich fast schon daran gewöhnt, dass Tony irgendwie immer da war. Und ob es eine kleine Frotzelei zwischendurch oder ein langes Gespräch in den lauschigen Sommernächten war: Irgendwie hatte es etwas Beruhigendes für Steve, zu wissen, dass nur ein paar Meter weiter, jemand ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte.

Und auch, wenn der Blonde wusste, dass das Genie es manchmal hasste, von jemanden gestört zu werden, war es doch fein, zu wissen, dass er immer zu ihm kommen konnte - sofern die Scheiben der Workstation nicht gerade als Milchglas getönt wurden. Und Steve war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tony sich gerade nicht in seinem Element befand, denn als er auf dem Weg in die Küche die Werkstatt passierte, waren die Scheiben glasklar - Tony musste also irgendwo hier herumtigern, vielleicht genauso auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem wie er.

Dieser besagte Hunger wurde dem Blonden diese Nacht beinahe zum Verhängnis, denn als er sich auf leisen Sohlen (und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet) in die Küche schlich, bemerkte er rasch die schlanke Silhouette von Tony Stark. Da er dachte, dass sich Tony sowieso immer irgendwie auf Angriffsmodus befand, war Steve der festen Überzeugung, dass er ihn sowieso gehört haben musste.

•

Aber ganz das Gegenteil war der Fall: Mit einem leisen _Thudd_ donnerte Tonys Rücken gegen Steves muskulösen Brustkorb, welches Tony dazu veranlasste, leise zu schimpfen. “Fuck Rogers”, knurrte Iron Man in Zivil, allerdings mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Du kannst doch einen alten Mann mit einem solch schwachen Herzen nicht so einfach erschrecken”, feixte ihn der Ältere und brachte damit den anderen zum Lachen.

“Du hast reden”, schnaubte der Super Soldier grinsend, bevor Tony sich Steve gegenüber mit verschränkten Armen aufbäumte. Mit einer wohligen Stille zwischen den beiden, musste Steve lachen. Daraufhin spiegelte sich Überraschung  in Tonys Mimik wieder. “Auch noch wach?”, fragte Steve leise mit einem Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte. “Du sagst es”, versicherte ihm Tony, ein Auge auf die heiße Pfanne und den darin brutzelnden Toast. So konnte er wenigstens seinen Blick von dem knappen Handtuch reißen, welches sich um Steves schmale Hüfte schmiegte. Da bekam man ja definitiv Hunger auf mehr...

“14 Stunden ohne was zu futtern machen sich immer um die unpassendste Zeit bemerkbar”, erklärte der Ältere der beiden und beobachtete, wie Steve sich gegen den Tresen der einladenden Kücheninsel lehnte. “Und bei dir so?”, fragte er ihn, während seine rechte Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar glitt. Irgendwas machte Tony seit einiger Zeit immer so nervös wenn er in Steves Nähe war, aber diesen Gedanken schob er mal ganz schnell beiseite und gab seinem Appetit die Schuld.

 

“Hitze und Hunger”, bemerkte Steve kurz und knapp, seine Finger ungeduldig auf der Arbeitsfläche trommelnd. “Was gibt’s bei dir so als Mitternachtssnack? Oder sagen wir besser 4-Uhr-Snack?”, erkundigte sich der Blonde, der herrliche Duft von knusprigen Käse und geschmolzener Butter seine Nasenflügel bezirzend.

“Grilled Cheese”, antwortete Tony knapp. Gerade, als FRIDAY ihn darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass es Zeit war, diesen zu wenden, schnappte sich Tony elegant den verchromten Pfannenwender und drehte jene zwei Stücke um. “Auch was?”, fragte Tony süffisant grinsend, während das Geräusch und der Geruch des köstlichen Brutzelns die Küche erfüllte. “Immer doch”, bekam der Playboy als prompte Antwort und drückte Steve sein zuvor benutztes Buttermesser in die Hand. Was wohl soviel zu bedeuten hatte wie ‘Mach’s dir selbst’.

Mit einem leisen Schnauben und gespielt genervten Augenverdrehen nahm Steve das Messer dankend an und machte sich daran, ebenfalls zwei Toasts zu buttern und die zuvor beschriebene Prozedur zu wiederholen. Mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass Steve Tony verdächtig nahe auf die Pelle rückte und das flauschige Frottier-Handtuch an Tony’s Hüften rieb.

 

Gerade als wieder Tonys Gedanken dabei waren, abzudriften, erinnerte ihn diesmal FRIDAY zur rechten Zeit, seine zuvor noch betitelten Schätzchen aus der Pfanne zu holen und Steve den Vortritt zu lassen, während er genüsslich grinsend von seinem ersten, wohlverdienten Stück abbiss. Mit ein paar geschickten Handbewegungen manövrierte Steve ebenfalls seine Käsetoasts in die Pfanne und sehnsüchtig Tony, nein, Tonys Grilled Cheese anzusehen. Das war besonders fies, da der Käse köstlich zwischen Tonys Fingern schmolz und diese benetzte. “Na komm”, neckte ihn der Wohltäter, den letzten Happen seiner Toasthälfte zwischen den Fingern verführerisch hin- und her wackelnd.

Womit Tony allerdings nicht rechnete, war die schnelle Reaktion seitens Steve, dass er sich wirklich den Bissen schnappte und seine Lippen um den gegrillten Toast Tonys schlossen. Einen Happen seitens Steve später und genüsslich kauend, ertappte sich der Iron Man dabei, dass sich seine Wangen plötzlich etwas heißer anfühlten, was er natürlich im Nachhinein auf die unbeugsame Nachthitze New Yorks schob.

“Mister Rogers, Sie sollten dringend-”, erinnerte FRIDAY Steve liebevoll, bevor er sich wieder dem Herd widmete und seinen Toast umdrehte. Er wollte sich gerade der erneuten ‘Konfrontation’ mit Tony stellen, als er beobachtete, wie Tony sein Zeug wegräumte. “Na gut, dann noch eine geruhsame Nacht, Steve”, grinste Tony in sich hinein und stellte seinen Teller mit einem letzten Blick auf Steves kurviges Hinterteil in den Geschirrspüler, bevor er sich wieder in seine Werkstatt verzupfte. Na das konnte ja ein heiterer Sommer werden...

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Die Story hat nicht wirklich eine Timeline, in der sie spielt, ich hab mir lediglich Steve & Tony vom MCU ausgeborgt.  
> PPS: Und die Fic ist komplett unge-beta-d, also wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten oder mir in den Kommentaren schreiben [':


End file.
